


show me (tell me)

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Cheol, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Ravenclaw!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: His Ravenclaw senses were tingling with how following Seungcheol was a bad idea, but Jihoon could never resist.





	show me (tell me)

“This is a very bad idea,” Jihoon hissed, trying to catch up with the taller boy who was always a few steps quicker than he was. The latter continued on without a word, but even without him looking back, Jihoon knew there was definitely a smile of Seungcheol’s face. There always was when he was up to his reckless ideas, but even more so whenever he manages to drag the Ravenclaw prefect with him. It was more of a look of triumph.

Jihoon groaned when Seungcheol turned another corner, “I’m dropping you as a friend.”

At that, Seungcheol surprisingly stopped walking, only to turn around with that grin on his face illuminated only by the small bit of light his wand gave off. 

The same grin that managed to make the younger boy’s heart skip a beat

“We’re almost there, Jihoon, c’mon!”

“Almost where, exactly? You still haven’t told me anything.”

“You still followed.”

Jihoon balked; that was true, but he’ll never admit that to the Gryffindor even if his grades were in danger. Choosing to instead keep silent, he continued to follow as Seungcheol began walking again, making the tip of his wand brighter and brighter the deeper they got within the dark corridors of the castle. The direction they were taking slowly became familiar to the blonde boy, who paused in his steps.

“We are _not_ heading to the dungeons, Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon said firmly.

At that the older boy pouted, eyes wider than it already was, “we’ve already reached this far. Trust me, it’s nothing scary. Not this time.”

 _Not this time_ referred to the last time Seungcheol tried (and succeeded) to drag Jihoon down in the dungeons with him. They came face to face with Fluffy, the large three-headed dog that guarded the idea, who proceeded to nearly rip them to shreds if it weren’t for Jihoon singing an enchanted lullaby. That was beyond traumatising, even if Seungcheol had praised his voice soon after. Who cared if he had a nice voice, they almost _died._

Jihoon glared at him, “I don’t trust that at all. Fluffy, remember?”

“Fluffy was moved back to Greece,” Seungcheol said proudly, beginning his walk to the dungeons once more, knowing Jihoon was going to follow. “I just wanna see this new thing Jeonghan told me about.”

At the name of the Slytherin, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy within him. It was weird, but he knew Seungcheol was a Gryffindor who didn’t mind talking to the Slytherins every once and a while. Mostly it was Jeonghan, which wouldn’t have been that big of a deal either except the famous blonde was part Veela, and gorgeously so. There were tons of Hogwarts students who had a crush on him already. Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if Seungcheol was one of them. Disappointed, sad, but not surprised.

“Of course, let’s follow a Slytherin down to the dungeons, why not,” Jihoon chose to say instead, rolling his eyes in the darkness.

They soon stopped in front of a locked door, nothing a quick Alohomora from Seungcheol couldn’t fix. Together, the two stepped inside a rather dusty looking room, cobwebs noticeable even in the dim light of a wand. Jihoon could almost feel a sneeze coming on already at the sight of the heavy blankets of dust, but it was quickly interrupted by Seungcheol grabbing his wrist and tugging him forward. 

“It should be here somewhere. Look for something tall, thin, covered in a drape.”

“Is Mingyu hiding here or something?”

Seungcheol chuckled, “very funny, Jihoon. I promise this will be worth your while once we find it. There, I think it’s that one.”

He led them to a corner of the room where sure enough, there was something covered by a large piece of cloth. It wasn’t as dusty as the other things in the room, clearly having been moved before—by Jeonghan probably, Jihoon’s mind supplied, remembering why they were there—and it only took a quick flick of a wand for the drape to fall away, revealing what was underneath.

“A mirror?” Jihoon asked, staring up at it. It had an ornate gold frame surrounding it, which seemed to have words inscribed on it that he couldn’t quite make out. Instead of staring at the mirror, he turned back to Seungcheol. “What’s so special about this mirror, Cheol?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “Jeonghan said when he stood and stared at it, he saw some pretty amazing things.”

“Like what?” Jihoon turned his attention back to the mirror.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. It reflected back a view of him and Seungcheol, clad in their robes with pajamas underneath. Seungcheol still had his hand around Jihoon’s wrist, warm and real, somehow not letting go even when they already reached their destination. With a gasp, Jihoon watched their reflections move, as the hand that was around his wrist move to entangle their fingers instead. He turned to Seungcheol, ready to ask if he saw the same.

Seungcheol was already staring down at him with a warm smile, “maybe it’s a mirror that tells the future?”

Before Jihoon could get another question in, he looked down to see their hands connected and fingers intertwined, matching what the mirror showed. If it really did tell the future, then it should have shown a very flustered Jihoon quickly letting go and stepping further from Seungcheol, blushing brightly as the older boy laughed at the sight. Instead the mirror remained showing them holding hands, but smiling a little now, as if smiling at them on the other side of the mirror.

Seungcheol stepped next to him again and slipped an arm around the other boy’s waist.

“I think it’s a nice mirror.”

“I guess,” Jihoon grumbled, cheeks still warm, but otherwise he made no move to step away from the boy this time.

A few seconds of silence passed before Seungcheol hummed, “well, this was a good adventure. Let’s head back?”

Nodding, Jihoon made the first move to return the drape back on the mirror, which continued to show their snickering reflection as he finally moved away from Seungcheol’s hold. The warmth was missed immediately, but he ignored it. Just as he was about to spell the drape back on, he noticed his reflection point up to the frame surrounding the mirror. Puzzled, Jihoon glanced up and saw the words clearer than it was before.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Easily, his Ravenclaw mind understood what it said.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

“The Mirror of Erised,” Jihoon whispered to himself. “Of course.”

Behind him, Seungcheol made a tapping noise with his foot, “I thought we were heading back?”

“Quick question,” Jihoon began to say, finally covering the mirror and getting rid of their reflections. He headed back towards Seungcheol, who had his arm outstretched and hand ready to be held again—something the Ravenclaw boy didn’t do just yet. He stared up at Seungcheol and finally got the words out. “Just to be sure, we saw the same thing, right? Mirror, our reflection, holding hands?”

Seungcheol blinked a few times before nodding, “that sounds about right. I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now, just so you know. I didn’t need a mirror telling me what to do.”

“You wanted to what—Mirror telling you what—What—“ the blonde tried to say, but eventually gave up and closed his mouth as his cheeks turned pink once more, deciding to just take Seungcheol’s ready hand instead.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

“Pretty cool,” Seungcheol said simply as they began their walk back. “Mirror that could tell the future.”

Jihoon smiled to himself, “yeah. Yeah, that’s what it was.”

Maybe he should thank Jeonghan after all.  
  


* * *

 Incase any of ya'll reading don't know what the Mirror of Erised is about or need some refreshing, [here's the wiki page!](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_of_Erised)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
